Forbidden Love
by Black-Kun
Summary: Not really good with summaries, Shizuru gets a new private teacher and new interesting things start to happen ShizNat, Not sure about the ratings for the fic and I do NOT own Mai HiME


I've worked for ever with this fic I hope it's any good

* * *

Forbidden love

**Chapter 1- A new Sensei?**

Shizuru Fujino was sitting at the frost covered window in her room, waiting for her new private-teacher that was supposed to arrive at the manor in about ten minutes from now. She had had many teachers so far counting this one as the 20th one this year, but she had also managed to get them all fired in one way or another, it was very easy to accuse them of something that would most certainly get them thrown out headfirst into the snow that lay high outside the house this time of year.

Shizuru had always wanted to go to a normal school but her parents wouldn't let her because they considered it to be a to big a risk. So she, in hope of one day getting out of there to go to a normal school, did almost anything to anyone that stood in her way.

She had spent her whole life inside the walls that surrounded the manor, only leaving it when her parents traveled from the Fujino estate in Hakodate to their summer house in Kyoto, not letting her go anywhere there either. She felt like they didn't care about her needs and they always lied to her telling her that if the next teacher wasn't any good she would be able to go to a normal school. Once her parents had decided to let Shizuru have home tutoring she had lost every hope of ever getting out of there. Now she sat there waiting and wondering about the new teacher that was supposed to arrive any minute now.

"_I hope it__'__s not another dork or a mummy, I'll probably be right, I'm usually right about these sort of things, but I hope I'm wrong . He probably won__'__t be here for long, though..._" A sudden shriek from outside the gates interrupted her train of thoughts and then she heard the gates open. When she took a closer look she realized that the shriek did not come from the gates themselves but from a motorcycle that now were parked underneath her window. Suddenly the doorbell rang and a few seconds after that she heard the door open and a minute after that she heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in" Shizuru said, not taking her eyes from the window.

The door opened and one of the maids came in. "Fujino-sama this is your new teacher, Natsuki Kuga." She said and stepped out of the room to let a young girl, not much older than herself, in.

"Hi" the girl said, " my name is Natsuki Kuga and I am going to be your new tutor."

When Shizuru turned around to look at the person standing was surprised to see a girl rather than a man standing in the doorway. The girls hair was blue as the midnight sky, she had emerald eyes and was dressed in a leather jacket, a dark blue T and a pair of black,worn out jeans.

The first thought that crossed Shizuru's mind when she laid her eyes on the green eyed girl that had just stepped into her room was "_she__'__s beautiful! _"

While trying to push away a violent blush from the earlier quite insulting thoughts about old geeks she had had before, she presented herself and shook the girls hand. "Hello im Shizuru Fujino. "

Turning to the maid Shizuru said,"You can go now. If you could bring us some tea I think we'll be just fine."

The maid left shortly after recieving the order leaving the new sensei and the student alone so they could get to know each other.

"O...okay" Natsuki said a few seconds after the door slammed shut. " L...let's begin with the tutoring then." setting a bag full of books on a desk near the same window Shizuru had sat moments before.

"Wait." Shizuru interrupted seating herself on her queen sized bed in the middle of the room. "why, can't i get to know sensei a little bit first? I mean Kuga-sensei are the one who is gonna tutor me in the next couple of years, right?"

"Uhm... yeah... OK...but call me Natsuki"

Natsuki was a bit nervous because when she first laid her eyes on the girl with beautiful chestnut brown hair and deep red eyes, wearing a light blue, silk kimono with woven flower patterns , she felt her heart beating so much faster than it had ever done before, even faster than half a year ago when she had raced in a street race on Mt. Esan and almost crashed into a rock at 90 km/h, and she felt that talking to the girl about personal things would not make her heart rate go down.

"So what do you wanna know Fujino-san?" Natsuki asked.

"If I get to call you Natsuki you get to call me Shizuru K Na-tsu-ki? and I want you to sit here on the bed with me". Shizuru demanded, patting a spot beside her on it.

Doing as she was told Natsuki sat down on the bed while trying not to blush from the proximity between them, still she could not hinder the redness from spreading and soon she looked like she had suddenly choked on something.

"Are you ok? You look like a tomato, are you sick?". Shizuru asked.

"NO!" Natsuki answered so fast and high-pitched that she surprised both herself and Shizuru.

"Well about that question what did you want to know about me?" The green eyed girl said trying to change the subject.

"Well... we could play a game... You ask me a question and I answer it, then I ask you one and you answer, you get it?"

"Yeah pretty much, so who begins?"

"You but you already used your first question." Shizuru said flashing Natsuki a playful smile.

"No i didn't, when did i do that?"

"Now you owe me two questions, hmm.. what should i ask first...?" Shizuru teased when suddenly she did a swift motion with her left hand that verified that she had thought of something.

" Okay first question, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, next."Natsuki had stopped trying to reason with the girl once she had realized that it was no point in doing so.

" Okay lets see hmm... oh i know, what's your favorite food?"

"Mayo!" Natsuki said without hesitation wich caused Shizuru to look fairly surprised.

"Uhm... Sensei that's not even food It's a condiment and It's probably very unhealthy." She said while thinking about the other girls nasty favorite 'food' while frowning.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question, right?" Natsuki said just to catch the other girls attention. Natsuki was a bit put out because of the girls reaction from knowing what her favorite 'food' was.

"Yes it would seem like it, so what do you want to know?" Shizuru said, the frown disappearing while being replaced with a beautiful smile.

"Hmm lets see..." _It's awkward to make her wait but I don't know what to ask her because I already know how old she is, (16 right?) it was written in the files her parents sent me, however i think they should update the picture that followed I mean it must be several years old by now, __also __it was black-and-white so, not very good quality. She looks so much prettier in person than in that photo... Wait what the hell am i thinking i have to ask her something. What should i ask... hmm, how about..._ " What's your favorite thing to do in your spare time?"

The chestnut haired girls eyes suddenly gained a look of sadness as her shoulders dropped and her smile disappeared " I don't have anything to do in my spare time except maybe drawing and writing because my parents never let me go outside of the brick walls surrounding the mansion. I can't have a spare time activity if i can't go outside the manor, right?"

Natsuki was stunned, the sadness in the other girls eyes and voice made her heart pound even harder than before, and the puppy eye look she unconsciously had plastered on her face didn't exactly help either. The raven haired biker girl felt sorry for Shizuru and wanted to comfort her, so she pulled the girl into a tight hug, one arm around her neck the other around her waist.

"I promise you that I will help you in any way i can so if you want anything don't hesitate to ask me ok? And I'm sorry for asking, I didn't intend to make you sad." She said as she was stoking the other girls chestnut tresses while loosening her intense embrace to a gentler one.

Shizuru was in shock, not only was this girl hugging her, she was also trying to comfort and sooth her saying tings that never would have helped her if it had been her father or mother's dishonest words, but when this girl hugged her and said those things it felt different from her parents embraces and moral speches. It felt real, and heartwarming and Shizuru knew that this was something she had always wanted so she hugged back only letting go because she felt that tears of frustration from the pain of knowing that a person she just met was able to give her more comfort than her parents had ever given her in her entire life, was going to fall if they continued their soft embrace.

"Well i guess it's your turn to ask me something, so what do you wanna know?" Natsuki asked as soon as she thought it ok to talk without making the girl in front of her cry since she had felt the girls mental pain and could relate, her father abandoning her after her mother had died, leaving her at the orphanage when she was seven. She had felt abandoned, unwanted and unloved at first but soon became adopted by a family that had a six year old daughter and a three year old son. Soon the feelings of being unloved and unwanted disappeared but the feelings of abandonment stayed and were still there so of course she could relate, knowing how it felt being disappointed in the persons she was supposed to be able to rely on the most, so she encouraged Shizuru to let go of her depressing thoughts knowing that they would only end up hurting her even deeper.

Shizuru, distracted by the question did not seem to notice that Natsuki had been staring at her with concern and worry in her gaze while thinking about her past and the state of depression the younger girl was in.

_What should I ask her? _Shizuru wondered, the previous misery totally gone now when Natsuki had asked her what she wanted to know about her. _Maybe I should ask her what I first wanted to ask her when we started this game._

"I would like to know if you had someone you like."

The question surprised Natsuki and she blushed so hard that she seemed to be glowing, however this was a question that she wanted to answer because it was a good distraction for the younger girls mind. She looked into the girls red eyes and answered without thinkung about what she said.

"Y... yes I do... It's you." that last part was really never meant to come out and it sounded pretty poor, but it did and Natsuki's face was now redder than chilli.

Shizuru was stunned, she was never expecting such an answer to her question but she was happy that she had gotten a reply such as that, because it was what she had secretly wished for.

"Well," Natsuki said after a minute expecting the worst since teachers aren't supposed to have a relationship with their students, also such a weird reply to a question would probably freak anyone out and Shizuru was just sitting there. "I should probably g..." But she was never able to finish the sentence for she felt something soft pushing against her lips and a sweet smell reached her nose. It took a few seconds before she realized that Shizuru was kissing her, but she loved each second of it. As she returned the kiss she pulled the girl closer to her to deepen it. Shizuru moved her hands from Natsuki's shoulders to her front and started to caress Natsuki's chest area, moving her hands downwards. But suddenly Natsuki pulled back wanting to look at the girl, she opened her mouth to ask a question but was stopped by Shizuru's lips again, this time she dipped her tung inside the older girls mouth. Natsuki was now wondering if she had died and come to heaven. But the nagging thought in the back of her mind that had made her pull away earlier resurfaced and made her once again reluctantly pull away. Before being interrupted again Natsuki asked the question she now wanted to have an answer to.  
"Does this mean you like me to?" Shizuru just giggled and hugged her newfound love as they lay down on the bed to continue their kiss.

* * *

Yay this fic i worked with longer than my first one so i think it's a little better, OwO Please Rewiew 


End file.
